1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a perfume bottle and more particularly, to a perfume bottle sealing structure that seals the bottleneck of the perfume bottle to prevent leakage during transportation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular spray type perfume bottle is equipped with a spray nozzle. When the user presses the spray nozzle, the internal mechanism is forced to pump contained liquid perfume out of the perfume bottle through the nozzle tip of the spray nozzle. During transportation of spray type perfume bottles, contained liquid perform may leak. When a leakage occurred, the product may be rejected.